


Find

by merlinbi



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinbi/pseuds/merlinbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hal拒绝去参加Barry的葬礼，但他比任何人都清楚Barry再也不会回来了</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find

上.

Hal在做梦，并且他清楚的知道自己在梦里，这并不难，因为他看见了Barry，但Hal不想睁开眼睛，他知道一旦醒来他就不得不去参加Barry的葬礼。  
就在三天前，联盟开始讨论关于闪电侠的追悼会，而Hal刻意不去加入他们，直到Clark走到他面前对他说了些话，那听起来可笑极了，他们要让自己在Barry的葬礼上说几句，就好像马上举办的是Barry的婚礼。当然，Hal拒绝了，他什么也不想说，甚至连葬礼也不想参加，他固执的认为Barry还活着。  
但是Barry没有，他躺在瞭望塔最冷的地方，安静而孤独。  
起初Hal不知道这些，直到他结束了OA星的任务回到地球，他首先去了中城，就像他通常做的那样，他拿出备用钥匙打开房门，先在沙发上坐了一会儿，接着看了一下时间，他知道Barry就快下班了，他起身打开冰箱找了些食材去了厨房，然后他想象着Barry回来的景象，他会被自己吓一跳然后高兴的凑过来，如果他心情够好，他们甚至可以直接去卧室，然而Barry没有回来，一整夜都没有，Hal打电话去了警局，没人知道Barry为什么不来上班。  
赶到瞭望塔的时候Hal已经分不清是白天或者黑夜了，他困惑极了，他找不到他的Barry了。  
“你必须冷静的听我说，”那是Clark的声音，Hal清楚的记得，他看见一向傻笑的大家伙朝他走来，他看上去伤心极了，然后他的声音再次响起，“我们为此感到抱歉，闪电侠，Barry他在一次任务中。。。”  
“死了？”Hal抬起头看了一眼Clark，噢，老好人Clark，他总是不愿做这样的角色，Hal索性替他说完了接下去的话。  
“我们都很难过，那是一场。。。意外，”Clark竭力辩解道，“Bruce正在调查这个，Wally回来了，他知道发生。。。”  
“他在哪儿？”Hal平静的问，他没有再看向Clark，“我是说，Barry在哪儿？”  
“我希望你能冷静的听我。。。”  
“我现在不够冷静吗？”Hal笑着反问到，“我最不缺的就是冷静，我曾经有过一段黑暗的时光，我见过生离死别，这没什么大不了的，现在告诉我，他在哪儿。”  
被Clark带到最里层的时候Hal还没有什么实感，当他打开门寒冷包裹住了自己，Barry安静的躺着，就像是睡着了。Hal走了过去，他静静的看着Barry，他不知道Clark是何时离开的，他已经无法思考任何事情了。  
“一开始我以为你在加班，毕竟这不是你第一次晚归了，”Hal握住他冰冷的手，如果不是因为指尖传来的温度Hal几乎以为Barry只是睡着了，“我做了一些三明治和鸡蛋卷，你知道我只会做这些，我发现冰箱里还有牛排，我猜你是准备和我共进晚餐，不过我很抱歉，我回来的太迟了。”  
Hal拿下戒指放在一边，他不在乎是否有人知道自己的身份，他只是难以接受作为绿灯侠的自己和Barry的见面，就好像总有人会接替他成为下一任闪电侠，但是没人会记得躺在这里的人是Barry Allen。  
“这里可真冷，不是吗？”Hal温柔的说着，他的手抚上Barry脸上的伤口，他很庆幸有人替他做了治疗，让他看上去没那么惨，然后他想起了一些事，他记起那些自己刚刚脱离视差怪的日子，Barry总是陪着他，而他表现的像个混蛋，他拒绝Barry的一切。  
“我很抱歉，Barry，”Hal难过的说，“真的很抱歉，为所有的一切。”

下.

Barry看上去正在做实验，他穿着白大褂，但他似乎没有看见Hal，他一直盯着试管里的液体发呆，但Hal乐意这样看着他，甚至觉得只要这样就已经满足了。  
然后Barry像是注意到了什么，他转过身来有些惊讶的看着Hal，他没想过Hal会到实验室来，因为Hal总说这里的东西他完全看不懂。  
“你怎么会在这里？”Barry说话了，他瞪大了眼睛像是正在等待Hal的回答。  
“事实上，我梦见你了，你在我的梦里。”Hal坦白的说，他看见Barry笑了起来，并且正向他走来，“我想我一定是太想你了，Barry，非常想。”  
“我也是，Hal，毕竟我们已经很久没有见面了，”Barry笑着看向他，“所以发生了什么事？”  
“没什么，一切都很好，我只是，”Hal觉得嘴里有些苦涩，他不得不停顿一会儿才能继续说下去，“抱歉，我只是，想见你一面。”  
“在梦里？”  
“没错，在梦里。”  
“听上去可真怪，如果你醒来就能见到我了不是吗？除非你不在地球上。”  
“不，我在，”Hal辩解道，“我想听听你的声音，如果可以我甚至想现在就亲吻你。”  
“不，这不行，”Barry笑着拒绝了Hal的邀请，“这里是实验室，就算是梦里也不行。”  
“那好吧，”Hal难过的说，接着他起身走到Barry面前抱住了他，“那么就让我抱一会儿，好吗，求你了Barry。”  
“你是怎么了？”怀里的人疑惑的问到，“你看上去有些奇怪，而且你全身都凉透了，你到底去哪儿了，天才？”  
“如果没记错我现在就在瞭望塔里。”  
“抱歉Hal，”Barry困惑的抬起头，他有些听不懂Hal的话，“我不知道瞭望塔是哪里。”。  
“该死的，我早该想到的！”Hal想起Barry曾经说过的，当他陷入神速力时，他将被剥离人的身份，他对世界的记忆也会慢慢消失，Hal觉得难过极了，他还没有准备好接受Barry的离开，而他就要再次被Barry遗忘了。  
“Hal？”Barry的记忆开始变得模糊，他记不起很多事了，他只是单纯的念着Hal的名字。  
“我在这里，Barry，我在这里。”Hal抱紧了他，他在心底哀求着，哀求着Barry不要忘记自己。  
“Hal，”Barry轻声重复了几遍，最后他疑惑的问，“谁是Hal？”  
“Hal！Hal！快醒醒！”Bruce的声音从身后响起，Hal在寒冷中醒了过来，他觉得自己已经失去知觉了，至少他已经感受不到疼痛了，因为他看见Bruce的手正抓着自己的肩膀，力度相当大。  
“你想要冻死你自己吗，”显然Bruce在生气，“你不能一直把自己关在这里，或者你以为这样他就能活过来了？”  
“我找不到别的办法了，”Hal低下头轻声说，“你们失去了闪电侠，而我失去了Barry，但你们总能找到另一个闪电侠，而我再也找不回Barry了。”  
“听着Hal，我们都失去了Barry，作为朋友，我们感到遗憾。”Bruce解下面具，他难过的看向Barry。  
“他忘记我了，”Hal说，“我再一次的失去一切了。”  
没人记得葬礼是怎么结束的，Hal在开始之前就离开了瞭望塔，他不想亲眼看着他们带走Barry，所以他干脆逃了出去，他可以选择用戒指飞到几亿光年外再喝个痛快但他没有，他学着Barry的样子跑了起来，他想起Barry常说的，只要跑起来你就不会感到难过了，于是Hal不知疼痛的跑着，他不知道自己跑向了哪里。  
停下的时候，Hal发觉自己最终还是跑了回来，他站在公寓前大口喘着粗气，然后他抬起头，阳光和天空都变得真实了起来，接着他听见有人在叫他的名字。  
“嘿，Hal。”


End file.
